1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a multichannel headphone, and in particular, to a tunable multichannel headphone which allows for adjusting sound effect and timbre characteristics and the method for assembling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
High fidelity audio equipment is capable of powerful sound reproduction to bring out the ultra pure sound wave. In order to deliver spacious sound, in general, a front speaker, a rear speaker, a subwoofer and a centre speaker are specifically arranged to achieve the surround effect. The speakers have to be spaced by a predetermined distance, thus requiring a spacious room to accommodate the audio equipment.
However, a well-designed audio room, high-end speakers and accessories may not be available to everyone. In addition, without an appropriate soundproofing system, the sound travels and may become noise to others. Under the circumstances, using a headphone to replace the speakers allows a listener to enjoy the audio stream easily and quietly.
Conventional multichannel headphones comprise a headband and two headphone units which connect to either end of the headband respectively. The headband helps to rest the headphone units outside the ears of the listener. Each of the headphone units includes a housing, a low frequency effect (LFE) speaker, a plurality of single-channel chambers and a plurality of single-channel speakers. The single-channel chambers are arranged in the housing, and the single-channel speakers are separately disposed in the single-channel chambers. The housing also accommodates the LFE speaker and is used as a resonation amplifier. Therefore, the two headphone units deliver at least four channels and two LFE channels.
Nevertheless, the surround effect, the lows and the extended highs are not satisfyingly delivered, because the speakers are arranged on the same plane. Different auditory signals, for example, classical music and rock, cannot be differentiated due to the monotonic audio output. In addition, the conventional headphones do not provide a complete enclosure of the speakers resulting in reduced field accuracy because the lack of well defined sound chambers.
The multichannel headphones with the general characteristics described above are known from Patent TW 536096, entitled Multichannel Headphone Module.